Reed Richards (Earth-772)
| Relatives = Invisible Girl (wife), Franklin Richards (son), Leonard McKenzie (step-son), Human Torch (brother-in-law) | Universe = Earth-772 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with whiteCategory:White Hair at his temples | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist; adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutate empowered by Cosmic Ray Exposure | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Jim Craig | First = What If? #1 | Death = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 32 | HistoryText = The past history of Reed Richards of Earth-772 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart up until the point when Spider-Man would proposition the Fantastic Four to join their group. In this reality, at Sue's insistence, Reed would consider and approved Spider-Man's membership after he would reveal to them his secret identity and why he was looking for employment with them (in order to support his Aunt May). Since Spider-Man was wanted for questioning in regards to his involvement in the problems with John Jameson's space capsule, Reed would use his influence to clear Spider-Man of any wrong-doing. In a press conference, Spider-Man would be unveiled as the newest member of the Fantastic Five. When newspaper publisher J. Jonah Jameson would attempt to smear Spider-Man's name to the media, it would be Reed Richards who would pressure Jameson into ceasing his campaign against the wall-crawler and "endorse" him. Reed and the other FF members would next deal with the budding criminal Vulture, ending his career before it could even start. As the new Fantastic Five would prepare for a mission to the moon, Reed would insist that Sue stay behind because their rocket could only seat four. Reed would travel to the moon with Ben, Johnny and Spider-Man, where they would battle Red Ghost and his Super-Apes. While Spider-Man and Thing would hold off the Red Ghost and his minions, Reed and Johnny would encounter The Watcher who would aid the FF in winning their battle. Upon returning to Earth, Reed and the others would be contacted by Sub-Mariner to advise them that he had captured Sue. Reed would become furious and travel to Atlantis to save her, unaware that Namor was being manipulated by the Puppet Master. Eventually, the Sub-Mariner would shake off the Puppet Master's control and the fight would end, however Sue would opt to stay with Namor, crushing Reed's feelings, however at the time he would accept and leave with the other members of the FF . Over the next few months, Reed would aid Fantastic Four in battling menaces such as the Mad Thinker and Dr. Doom. He would grow increasingly bitter about Sue's departure and romantic pursuit of Namor. Tensions between the group would also stem from Spider-Man grandstanding during battles. Things would finally come to a foot during the battle with Super-Skrull leading to Spider-Man's departure. When Namor would come to invite the FF to witness the birth of he and Sue's son, Reed and Johnny would attack him forcing him to retreat before telling them why he came in the first place. Reed would become so consumed with jealousy that he would attempt to convince the United Nations to go to war against Atlantis, however the Thing would expose Reed's duplicity and discredit him. Undaunted, Reed would develop a bomb that would eliminate the oxygen in the waters around Atlantis, killing all the Atlanteans. Traveling to Atlantis with Johnny, Reed would plant his bomb, however upon realizing that Sue was not only pregnant, but that his weapon would kill her and her baby, Reed would disarm the weapon. When Sue's son Leonard would be born, Reed would feel nothing but shame over his actions Eventually, Sue would leave Namor and return to the surface, reuniting the Fantastic Five and resuming her relationship with Reed, although the circumstances revolving around these events remain unrevealed. When Sue would become pregnant with Reed's child, the combination of their cosmic ray enhanced physiology would require Reed to travel into the Negative Zone to collect Annihilus' Cosmic Control Rod in order to for Sue to successfully give birth. After clashing with Annihilus and his minions with the other members of the Fantastic Five, Reed would secure the Cosmic Control Rod. On their way back to their positive matter universe Dr. Doom would steal the rod, however he would be convinced to return it to Reed and the others by the Whisperer as the death of Sue and her child would drive Richards insane. Reed would take the rod back to Sue and its use would allow the birth to be successful . Afterwards, Reed and the rest of the Fantastic Five engaged Karn in a fight when he attempted to murder their Spider-Man during his hunt to kill all Spiders across the multiverse. Despite the team's best efforts, all were killed in the struggle, leaving a temporally displaced Superior Spider-Man to remark that he always knew Richards' arrogance would be his downfall, before leading him onto the trail of Karn's plot. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Reed Richards of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Richards Family Category:Storm Family Category:Stretching Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Spider-Verse participants